Defining Together
by Mental Monkey
Summary: Wanting to get married Kai goes back to Russia for help from his friends taking his girlfriend along. She catches him with another girl, and she runs to Tala. Can Kai get her back from his bestfriend? KaixOCxTala
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! Anyways this isn't exactly my first fic, but it is my first Beyblade fic so it wouldn't hurt if you guys would still be nice and yeah! Moving on…

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, yada, yada. But I do own my OC and the story whatever…

**Summary**: Kai thinks he finally found the right person for him and is head over heels for her. Ready to ask the big question he goes back to Russia to check up on his long-time best friend Tala for help. Taking her along with him, what happens to Kai when his love and best friend start to get along in ways that are more than just a friend?

AU/OOC/And an OC pairing: Kai/OC/Tala

* * *

Defining Together

_: Chapter One _

"You freak, it's colder than you s-said, I'm freaking freezing."

A dual toned haired man walked up from behind the shivering girl and chuckled, "You're the one that said that you can take it. Who's the shaking tree now? Huh? Loser…"

"S-screw you Kai."

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "There, feel better?" He smiled kissing her cheek.

She shrugged him off and turned to face him, "Get away from me, you're just adding more to the cold. W-where the hell can I buy more jackets!"

Kai laughed, "You're already wearing three, you still want more?"

"Yes!"

"Don't worry, once we get indoors again you'll be warmer."

She glared at him, "I hate you. Why aren't you getting as cold as me? It's just not fair."

He pouted, "You want my jacket?"

"No. I don't need your stupid pity, okay?" She looked around and changed the subject, "What's taking so long?"

Realization dawned him, "Oh yeah I forgot about that, I should go call a cab or something." She looked at him wide-eyed, "What the hell? I've been standing out here for no reason?" He nodded dumbly.

"You're lucky I'm cold, or you'll be shit right now."

…

The taxi driver looked at the mirror to see the couple cuddling each other, "So newlyweds huh?"

"We're not married, just together."

The driver chuckled, "Heh, not just yet." He turned the vehicle and changed the subject, "You know? You look very familiar." He stated directing his gaze to the young man in the back seats but shrugged it off as the couple's stop was near. "Okay here we are." The two people exited as the driver waved good bye.

"Wow… Kai, you live here?"

He shook his head, "Nah, this is my friend's house. Remember the one I want you to meet?"

She nodded then looked at him, "House? If this size to you is considered a house then what do I live in? A tent?"

"No…" He trailed, "You live with me."

She looked back at the extensive building, "Wait, what exactly are we doing at your friend's mansion? Don't you have a place to live? And you said I was gonna finally meet your family. What's going on?"

"Yeah, yeah, I have a place to live, I just don't want to go there yet. My family is just the reason why we're going to stay with my friend for a while." He took her hand into his and slightly tugged her forward, "Come on let's go."

…

She stood there as the two friends spoke to each other- in Russian, a language she really really couldn't understand. "So you must be the girl Kai doesn't seem to stop talking about." They smiled at each other pulling into a hug. "I'm Tala. Nice to finally meet you Robin."

"You too Tala."

As soon as greetings were done Tala led them to their room. He pushed opened the two doors revealing a large room with light gray walls and a dark gray floor. Large windows that scaled the walls covered by thick blue-gray curtains. She turned her gaze to the large bed; it changed the theme to the room, white with dark gray metal poles holding up the canopy.

"Umm there's other colors, I just put your things here because this is Kai's room, which he designed himself. I don't know why, it's kind of depressing. But it's up to you two; you have a lot of rooms to choose from. Anyways it's 7:55 and dinner should be served so anytime you two are ready, Kai knows the way around." With that the redheaded Russian left closing the door behind him.

Robin made her way to the bed and sat down, "You like a room that's gray? Maybe if you stood by the wall and I squinted my eyes maybe I could picture you bald." She giggled as he made his way over to her.

"Want a different room?"

She shook her removing her first two jackets before Kai interrupted and placed his lips on hers putting the two in a deep kiss.

He pulled away softly rubbing his thumb on her cheek, "I love you."

"I love me too. I'm just joking, I love you too." She wrapped her arms around his neck and the two continued what they started.

…

"What? Hiwatari's back and he didn't even say 'Hi' to us? Where is that piece of shit?" A lavender haired guy asked looking around.

"In his room." Tala replied following the lavender-haired man to the room where he had left the couple earlier. "Bryan what are you going to do?"

"I don't really know." He shrugged opening the door, "Hiwatari you-" He stopped and closed the door behind him as he saw that the two were busy at the moment. Bryan turned to his friend, "Fuck you Tala! You didn't tell me he was having sex, I wouldn't have gone in."

Tala opened his mouth to say something when Kai walked out and looked at the two, "We weren't having sex you dumb assess, more like making out so shut up."

"You're just mad because you had to stop, hn, you have all the time later to fuck. Lets go eat."

"Yeah you're right, you guys go ahead we'll come down in a few."

Bryan smirked, "'We'll', it's a nice word for newlyweds. See even people you don't know can see that you want to get married. Tala told me about what happened in the cab, tsk, tsk. I can picture it, five years from now. Sixteen kids will be rushing to me yelling for their uncle Brian. Two batches of quintuplets, triplets, twins, then one."

Kai looked at his friend in shock, "Sixteen! Why don't you and Tala try that and we'll see what happens." He said entering the room with the sound of his friends' laughter.

…

That night Robin met a few of Kai's closest friends and heard their stories. Dinner was chaos, while the guys talked to each other like they were all deaf; the ladies had a quiet chat amongst each other. And food was not meant to decorate the walls.

But while the so-called war was taking place Kai and Robyn had their six-minute moment under the table until Kai's friend Spencer found them.

After dinner they all headed to Tala's rec. room for some tranquility, but that didn't last.

The night ended with Tala being the first to fall asleep. They all headed to their rooms including Mr. Sleeping Beast; and Kai got his 'later time' with his girlfriend.

Morning soon came, and all the guys headed out to attend some business. Kai insisted that she should have a little exploration of Moscow to past time and that's when Tala introduced Hillary. She was one of his maids and that she'd show Robin around while the men all get a bore at their work…

"Hey Hillary, can I ask you a question?" Robyn asked the brunette standing next to her.

"Sure."

"Do you know anything about Kai's family? Because every time I ask he says that that isn't important at the moment. It's like he's hiding something from me."

She looked at the ground, "Ma'am I do know things Master Kai's family. But him hiding something from you is all your opinion. If you trust him then you shouldn't be thinking that way. Now it's my turn to ask a question. Do you trust him enough to not doubt him and what he says?"

Robin smiled, Hillary was right. She trusted Kai and everything he'd have up his sleeve. There was no reason why she would ever doubt Kai, the man that held her heart. "Yes, I trust him."

Hillary smiled.

"I wanna buy flowers!"

…

Hillary and Robin held bouquets in their arms to give to the people in Tala's estate. Robin was so cheerful that fine but still cold afternoon that she practically skipped all the way to the mansion. Aside from skipping she sang, hopped, and spun causing people to look at her. But she didn't care because her feelings for Kai would always put her in this mood.

"Kai, Kai, my Kai, my retarded Kai, mine, mine, mine!" She sang as she hopped on a fountain with frozen water with the biggest grin her mouth could pull.

"You two must be really happy!"

"I am! I don't care about him! Wait, I do! I love Kai! Kai! Kai! Kai!"

Hillary giggled, "Anyways you can tell him personally, we're here." Robin looked at the front door and turned to Hillary, "Yeah I'll tell him but I want to surprise him from behind, can we go through the back door?"

"Sure, we can go through the garden then past the study and we'll be in the kitchen. After that we can make our way into one of the rec. rooms."

"Okay, but one thing, there's a garden in the back? I thought it was only in the front."

"Yep! There's not much since the temperature is so low…"

The two girls walked around the vast pied-à-terre and finally made it to the back garden; they opened the door and walked quietly almost making it to the entrance of the study. The two of them still holding their grins.

They passed the entrance, large doors with large circular windows. Robin turned her head to catch a small glimpse of how the study looked like when a familiar figure caught her eye. Two shades of gray hair, pale, stalwart body. Just the person she was looking for. She came closer to get a better view when she noticed that Kai had another body on his.

A girl with exceedingly short hair was locking lips with Kai.

The same Kai that she thought had the same feelings for her as she did to him. The same Kai that she's been with for two years. Two years, wasted? On someone that didn't even care. Was this why he had brought her here? To smash her into the dirt for being and idiot for falling for him? Everything was a lie.

No matter how cold she was she could still feel the burn of her tears as they trundled down her face. Like an inferno they burned her heart, her soul, the girl that fell in love with Kai.

She dropped the flowers and dashed to the room her and Kai shared. She didn't want to stop for anything she just wanted to bawl her eyes out.

* * *

Okay, that was a crappy chapter but I don't really care.

If the summary didn't make sense then this is what the story's basically about: Kai and Robin have been together for a long time and Kai wants to ask her to get married. So he goes back to his home country to get help from his close friends. Robin catches Kai kissing someone else, and she runs to Tala. Then things happen…

Well that's pretty much it, so yeah, R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything yada yada…

Hey people! Anyways I'm here with Chapter 2. I reread my first chapter and as I said it was crappy. Very… Yeah I don't really care so I'm not going to bother to fix it. This chapter might be some shit too because it's rushed. Well I have to do my other updates too. So yeah! I don't have much to say right now so on to the chapter!

* * *

**Defining Together**

_: Chapter 2_

Hillary quickly grabbed the fallen flowers and followed Robin into her room. "Miss Robin," Hillary watched as the black-haired girl took a dive on the bed and buried her face onto the pillows, "I'm sure there's an explanation for this."

"There's no explanation! I saw it with my own two eyes! You did too! How could he! After everything we've been through? I just don't understand!"

"Maybe I should ask Master Kai."

"No! Leave him with that other wench!" She sobbed into her pillow making her cries muffled, "Please Hillary, tell me this is all just a nightmare that I'll wake up from in the morning!"

"This is just-" Hillary started only to be interrupted.

"I didn't mean literally!"

The brunette looked down, "I'm sorry."

Robin looked up at the younger girl, "You have nothing to be sorry about." She wiped her tears but was of no use; they just didn't want to stop falling. "Is there anywhere else I could go to avoid Kai for the time being?"

Hillary didn't have an answer.

Robin stood up, "Maybe you can hide me in your room for a while if you don't mind."

"Of course not."

…

The brunette looked down at her master's guest whom was lying on her bedroom floor. Robin had refused to stay anywhere else other than the floor. Hillary on the other hand knew that allowing someone to lie on the floor was not the proper way to treat a guest. She tried to pull the raven-haired girl to lie on her bed so that she would be more comfortable but Robin refused and remained on the floor stating that she felt like shit and deserved to stay where she was.

Robin sighed, "I think I'm ready to talk now…"

"Okay!" Hillary smiled, "Then I shall be on my way to get Master Kai so the two of you can converse, yes?"

She looked at the brunette oddly, "No… No! No! No!" She said shaking her head.

"But why?" Hillary asked getting confused.

"Because- I don't know why yet, I'll figure that out later. But Hillary you have to promise me you won't tell anyone about what you saw. And you need to act like none of this happened. We were just sightseeing the whole day and I got too tired that I just went to my room for a rest. I won't be going to dinner, I don't feel like it. So if they ask just tell them that…"

Hillary nodded, "I promise."

…

"Where's Robin?" Kai asked looking around.

Tala looked at one of the maids that were serving dinner, "Hillary, you were with her most of the time. Do you know how to answer Kai's question?"

Hillary looked at Tala, she had been too busy that she didn't hear what Kai had said, "I'm sorry, but it isn't polite to interrupt in other's conversations."

She bowed as Tala shrugged, "It's alright, but now I'm asking you, where is our guest and did you treat her well?"

Hillary nodded, "I hope so, but I doubt she had a bad time. After all she was always smiling, laughing, and she even sang until we got home."

Tala rested his chin on his palm, "Hn, exactly what time did you ladies get back?"

Hillary smiled making it seem like she wasn't being dishonest, "About half an hour before sunset, then I had to be on my way to get dinner ready-"

"Who cares what the hell Tala asks? That doesn't answer _my_ question. Where's _my_ Robin?"

Hillary put the last platter down, "Yes, she had told me to tell you- if you had asked that she would not be attending dinner tonight because she said that she'd be going straight to bed."

Kai whined, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, but I barely got to see her today, and that sucks. Besides it's not healthy to skip meals, I'll go get her."

Hillary couldn't stop him it would just end up making them suspicious, "As you wish sir."

…

Kai opened the door to see Robin lying down in bed reading a book, "Hey…" He greeted, "You're not sleeping. Come on let's go down stairs for dinner."

"No, thank you."

He frowned and walked over to her, "Why?"

She shrugged, "Because I'm tired but I can't go to sleep," she closed the book, "so I got a book and read, but now I'm sleepy so good night." She tugged on the blanket and pulled it over her so that he couldn't see her.

He removed his shirt and joined her in bed wrapping an arm around her waist, "You really should eat dinner but if you insist then we'll just go to sleep."

Robin cautiously pushed him away, "No. I'll sleep and you need to eat."

"What? You're saying that it's alright for you not to eat but it's not for me?"

"Exactly, besides you didn't even change yet so… Shoo."

"That's messed up, I don't care, and if you're not going to eat then I won't too." She knew she couldn't win so she played along and allowed him to hold her. He leaned in closer to her and lightly kissed her before whispering into her ear, "Good night."

…

She was still confused; she didn't know who to believe: him or herself. After what he had done he seemed to be so normal like it was just nothing. Maybe he was used to it and continuously did things like that behind her back. Maybe there were more. Was this what he did every time he had to go home?

It was past midnight and she still wasn't able to sleep, his voice still ringing in her mind. She wondered how many other girls fell victim to him. She sat up and looked at the man that slept next to her, his eyes closed, breathing steady- he looked so innocent. But behind that mask was nothing more than a liar.

Robin climbed you of the bed and looked back down at him, tears falling once again. She didn't want to leave him and hated even thinking about it, but she knew that if she didn't he would eventually. Not wanting to look at him anymore she ran out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her not disturbing anyone.

She looked around; he vision was blurred so it made her surroundings darker than they already were. She walked around the place not knowing where she was going; all she wanted to do was to get away from him. Not too soon she started running, sobbing harder. She turned into another hall and hit her side against a table. She turned around walking backwards and falling down a large staircase.

Halfway down she was stopped by a warm hard object. Pain swam through her body as she opened her eyes. She couldn't see clearly but she knew it was a guy.

Realizing who she was he quickly carried the girl in his arms and dashed down the stairs and let her lay on a couch.

He turned the lights on and looked at her, "Robin, are you okay?" He asked.

"No… I'm not…"

"Yeah, sorry, I'll go call for a doctor or something."

"Tala, don't…"

He turned to her, "Are you hurt?" She shook her head. He sighed and kneeled next to her, "Yes you are. What's wrong?" She shook her head again. "Okay if you don't want to tell me than it's alright, I'll go call Kai- he'll make you feel better." He got up and her eyes snapped open; she turned to her side falling off the couch.

Covering her face she called out, "No! Don't! You can't call him! I don't want to go back! You can't bring him here! I don't want him here!" She cried harder.

He kneeled back down, "What?"

She looked at him with pleading tearful eyes, "Please Tala, don't…"

"What's going on?" He asked hugging her.

She hugged him back, "Everything's a lie!" She shivered, "I wanna go home."

"I don't understand." He said pulling her up to her feet, "I'll take you to another bedroom then… You'll feel better in the morning."

"No I won't…"

He guided her to another room and asked her, "Will you be alright?"

She shook her head, "I don't want to be alone." She wanted to be with someone, anyone. But not Kai.

Tala thought about it, Kai would be _extremely_ mad, but he had to make an exception. She was for some reason too hurt for him not to help. He nodded his head, and led her to his room.

He opened the door and the two walked in. She sat on his bed while he pulled out a chair for him to sit on. "I'm sorry for being a bother-"

He cut her off, "It's okay, but you have to do something for me in return." She nodded. "Tell me what's wrong. What did he do? What happened?"

She looked down, "If I tell you, you won't tell anybody?"

"I promise."

"Hillary knows so it's okay if you tell her."

"Is she part of this?" Tala asked starting to become doubtful of her.

"Yes, but not in a bad way. She was just there to witness it with me."

He nodded, "Okay, so what's wrong?"

"I caught Kai with someone else." She cried.

Tala flinched, he couldn't believe it. His best friend up to something so stupid, so immature, so high school! He choked, "Are you sure!" He demanded

She stood up; she didn't understand why he couldn't believe her, "Yes! I wouldn't be like this if it wasn't true!"

Tala too stood up and looked angry, "I'm going to asking him." He turned on his heel and reached for the doorknob.

"You promised!"

Tala sighed and turned back to her, "You're sure?" he asked more nicely than last time.

"Yes," she nodded, "I only wished I was lying."

Tala walked up to her ad hugged her, "Okay… Who was she?"

She shrugged and watched him as he sat on his bed. "What does she look like?" He asked as he placed his elbows on his legs and rested his temple in his palms.

"Well she had the same color hair as me and I didn't really see her face and that's it."

Tala thought, he still couldn't understand why Kai would do something like this right before he'd ask her to tie the knot. Maybe there was a mistake. But there can't be a mistake with something like that. Kai couldn't just mistakable be with someone else. Tala sighed again and looked up at Robin who was still standing. "Hit me."

She looked at him oddly, "What?"

"I know you're hurt, and I also know you're mad. I know what it feels like to be mad to just want to break things. So, punch me."

"No, I'm not going to hurt someone who didn't do anything."

"Then close your eyes and pretend your hurting Kai."

"I wouldn't hurt you even if you were Kai."

Tala gave up and the two just stared at each other.

"I hate him." She started.

This wasn't good, "Are you sure?"

She shook her head, "No, I can't hate him. I don't know how."

Tala smiled, even if he knew what she went through she still missed him and there was a chance she'd forgive him. "Would you forgive him?"

She nodded, "Very easily, he wouldn't even have to explain himself, I'd just fall for it- like I fell for him in the beginning." She said dryly.

Tala's grin grew broader, "See! All you have to do is talk this out with him!"

"You don't get it do you? I didn't mean that as a good thing. He'd just have to apologize- meaning he could continue whatever he's up to and wouldn't have to worry about losing me. That's why I don't want to talk to him about it. He has to tell me what he did. Which he didn't bother doing when he went to get me for dinner. I want him to tell me the truth; I want him to be honest-or I can't trust him. And right now, I don't…"

"I see," Tala paused, "okay, I won't say a word." He knew what he had to do. He stood up, "Well… You can sleep on the bed, I'll be on the couch."

She shook her head, "You don't have to sleep there, don't worry I won't bite."

Tala smiled uneasily, he didn't know what to do. He'd slept with girl before just because they were friends; Robin was his friend, right? Besides he couldn't turn her down; she was too hurt. He nodded switched the lights off before the two of them crawled under the blanket.

The two stayed two feet apart with their backs facing each other. Robyn turned around, "Tala?" He turned around and gave her a warm smile, "Yeah?"

"I was just wondering, if you aren't too busy tomorrow… Would you play in the snow with me?" She asked not wanting to look at his eyes. She was planning on asking Kai but…

Tala chuckled, "Okay."

"Can Hillary join us?"

"Of course." She smiled but then frowned when she thought about a certain person. Tala patted her on her shoulder, "It's okay."

…

Tala woke up from the chiming of the grandfather clock that stood against the wall. Five o'clock, Tala yawned, he was always the kind of person to wake up early. He slightly shivered at the chilly temperature- after all he was bare. Bare? He panicked and turned his head to see that his left shoulder was uncovered. Then he noticed that one of his arms weren't free, he turned to his right to see that his right arm was around a familiar raven-haired girl's shoulder, with her head rested on his shirtless chest.

He quickly pulled away and looked down; he sighed- at least he wasn't completely bare. He shook the sleeping girl nervously, "Robin wake up!"

She whined, "Why?"

"I got raped! Crap wake up."

"Why what happened?"

"Wake up…"

…

With eyes still closed he smiled, "Good morning."

Kai opened his eyes and frowned only to see that he had been talking to a pillow. He raised a brow confused and sat up, "Robin?" He looked around and there was no answer, where did she go?

He laid back down, "You could have at least woke me up." It just wasn't like her to not do so.

* * *

Okay! Well I am the kind of person to reply to the reviews so yeah!

- **reny32**: My first reviewer Yeah, I hope I can give good work, but working isn't exactly my thing so- IDK. I don't think it was really a good chapter but THANKS anyways!

- **iceball132**: That's wasn't great, hehe, but yeah you don't have to wait for this chapter, just the next one!

- **Ghost**: Continue? Maybe… I'm just messing, yeah I'll continue.

- **Pecock Empresses**: Yeah she's sad, oh well. I only hope this story will be interesting.

- **eddy morphie**: Well I've updated.

- **oo**: Hmm, yeah you can say that.

- **yumeko**: Was this a fast update? Yeah _maybe_ I can keep the "interest", maybe…

- **O.o-GoDsMaCk-o.O**: I updated, but that wasn't exactly what I called good.

- **xCrystalx89**: No it wasn't… But yeah, I've updated, really! That chapter sucked.

Okay! Thanks everybody. But to be honest, I didn't really expect this much feedback. I mean it! That chapter was just- bad- as in it sucked- hard. Even if I read it and it wasn't mine then I'd think the same. I hope this chapter was better, but like I said it might not since I'm rushing. I have other fics to update… How sad… But really, Thanks people!

Well there's Chapter 2! It was supposed to be angsty, but it kindda just got too mushy, maybe in the next chapter I'll add some angst, I don't know- only if I feel like it. And since I'm on that subject… The next chapter will be about…

Shit…

No! I'm just joking… It'll be about something, you'll just have to wait! Until later R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit.

Hey! That wasn't exactly a vacation off writing but here's the thing. Hehe, the storm wasn't a big deal it was shit, I practically sat outside one third of the time because it was windy. Then power only went off for about six hours or less or a little more but yeah. Then after that school was closed for two days. Like I said I didn't do my work so I had to rush. So I guess the only _storm_ that's preventing me from updating fast is…

-School. Well school isn't a storm it's more like the capital of boredom! I swear it really does suck.

But I'm really sorry for the inaccurate information; I guess I was just estimating a way over the chart. But yeah I'm just going to start updating normally again okay? Unless you people want me to go away for a couple of two months… Do you?

Moving on, I'd like to say that I _have_ started a blog for my fics and stuffs and shits and blahs. It would have info on my recently updated chapter and the chapter after and whatever I can think of. So yeah it's like a sample of following chapters and info and yeah. Also if I don't update for a while I guess I'll have a reason for it there. But it's pretty self-explanatory on the short intro I wrote. So if you people don't mind go check it out at umm… I forgot the URL but it should be in my profile.

So yeah…

Okay, so let's look back at what's been happening. Robin sees Kai kissing someone else and she becomes sad- boo hoo, whatever. Kai doesn't know that she knows but Tala and Hillary do. Then that night she can't sleep and she bumps into Tala. The two wake up together in each other's arms and Tala without a shirt.

That was easy! What if I just make my chapters that short? Nah, won't even accept it…

Oh and I sorta changed the way I wrote their thoughts, I'll just try it and whatever, if I like it them I'll stick with it but if I don't them never mind. But that pretty much depends on my mood.

So anyways yeah read!

* * *

_x_

**Defining Together**

_: Chapter 3_

_x_

Kai stepped out of the bathroom in his bedroom rubbing a towel on his hair attempting to dry his hair after just finishing from the shower. He gave up and hung the towel carelessly on his shoulders, _'Fuck the towel'_ he thought as he made his way to the closet. He quickly pulled on a pair of pants and a tee shirt, simple…

He walked over to the bed, since he had nothing to do- why not make the bed? _'Because it'll just be messy when Robin and I are done.'_ He smirked but then frowned. There he was being useless, when he could be looking for her. He slouched and walked around-he was too lazy at the moment.

Hear familiar laughter he stopped at the window and looked out. "Huh?" He asked no one. He looked down at the two, Tala and Robin. He couldn't really make out what they were doing, but their laughter clearly made it that they were enjoying themselves.

Kai shrugged, he couldn't think negative. _'Tala is like one of the most fucking loyal people I've ever known!'_ Kai walked out of the room and went down stairs. Kai yawned and thought about joining the two but laziness struck again and he just sat down on the couch.

Hillary passed by greeting him "Good morning, Master Kai." He nodded, "Morning, and it's just 'Kai'."

"I understand, Master Kai," she changed the subject, "what would you like for breakfast?"

He opened his mouth and dragged his name, "Kaiiiiiiiiiii…"

"Sir what would you like for breakfast?"

He shook his head giving up, "No thank you, I'm not hungry," he grinned, "ma'am." She frowned.

…

"Is it just me or is it getting colder everyday?"

The red head got up from laying down on the snow to look at the girl and answer her question, "I think it's just you, but maybe you think that way because it's winter. Hmm, but you should be familiar to snow right?"

"Yeah, but not at this temperature." He stood up looking down at her as he raised to his full height.

He chuckled, "You'll get used to it." She smiled not listening to what he said; it was similar to what happened when she and Kai first arrived. "Umm," he hesitated, "Robin?"

"Yes?"

He smiled nervously, "Umm, what, umm, yeah, umm, happened, umm…" He silently trailed. She giggled, "You and him," she shook her head still smiling, "Your similarities are the same."

"Huh?"

"Tala, you're one of those people who are so uncomfortable when you wear a shirt while you sleep that it seems like it's sooo hot in the room that you start to sweat-even if it still is cold. You turned up the heater and didn't remove your shirt like usual so that _I_ could be comfortable. Now, _you_ started to perspire not only that you looked like you were having a bad dream. I did to you what I do to Kai on the days he forgets to take off his shirt and took of yours. After that you seemed to sleep better, but like I said, I was reminded of '_him_' and I cried." Her tone got lower as she paused, "I think I woke you up when I was crying and you asked me if I was okay, I said yes but you didn't believe me. You hugged me and we slept and woke up like that."

Tala looked down embarrassed, everything that happened there was his fault and now he felt even worse knowing that he was making moves on his best friend's girlfriend. He looked back up to face her when she giggled. He came face to face with Robin-her just two inches away from his.

She grinned and moved in closer knowing that he would move back-which he did, "Umm…" He didn't know what to say.

"You're scared of me aren't you?" She laughed. "No, I'm not scared," He laughed nervously taking two steps back away from her, "just ashamed I guess."

She looked at him in disgust, "Are you saying that I'm embarrassing to be with?"

Tala frowned knowing that he didn't say what he meant correctly. "No, no, no, I didn't mean it like that. I, you, but, see." he clear his throat, "Understand that I'm ashamed of myself. I believe you-if you say that you saw Kai with someone else, I believe you. But know that I didn't hear his side of the story." she frowned thinking that he would ask him.

"Wait." He said already knowing what she was going to say, "And you didn't tell him anything. So that means you two are still together and I don't think Kai would like it if you broke up with him right before he was going to ask you—I mean… I don't think Kai would like it if you broke up with him without a reason whatsoever. You wouldn't like that either, right?"

"I guess."

"Even if you're mad at him, you can't just drop all your feelings for him that fast after the long period of time you two have been together to be that messed up to do so, right? So if you really refuse to talk this out with him, then you two are still officially together. Besides, I don't think you really want to let go of him now do you?"

She shook her head. He lightly smiled, "My point is that I'm ashamed of myself because you're still going out with Kai and I let you go to bed with someone else aside from him." She furrowed her eyebrows together getting irritated, "If you didn't want me to sleep with you the you could have just said so!"

He hurriedly placed his finger on top of her lips, "Shhh… He might hear you."

"I don't give a shit!"

"Shhh, calm down…" She sighed still looked angrily at him, "Nothing happened, okay? Friends are allowed to hug and sleep together as in sleep not fuck _okay_? Unless you don't consider me as a friend… Do you?" He nodded, "Okay then friends, everything was okay and we're just friends. Let's leave it at that, just friends. And yes I do consider you as a friend." She nodded and smiled again, "Okay so then I'll be sleeping with you again later."

"What? Why can't you ask Hillary?" He asked starting to get nervous again, "Yeah I'll ask but I have to switch between you two because I don't want to be a bother, unless-"

He remembered how sad she was that night, "Not a bother."

"Are you sure?" He nodded and started walking to the front door, "Let's go get us some breakfast." She nodded and ran after him.

…

Kai watched as Robin ad Tala walked inside. Once Robin got a look of him she turned away and didn't bother to even greet him. Tala on the other hand asked, "So what's for breakfast, I'm hungry." Kai shrugged and kept his eyes on Robin who didn't say anything.

"Morning Tala," he absently said as he pulled Robin into a hug, "Morning Chir."

"I don't get a hug?" Tala joked. "Sorry Tala but my hugs are reserved for Robin." He nodded and left the two because he was hungry and he didn't want to watch their mushiness.

Robin gazed as Tala left, _'Where the hell are you going? Don't leave me here with Kai!'_ she looked to see Kai smiling at her. It was just as she feared, as theory became reality she fell for him and already missed his as if he were gone for half a year. She turned her head again trying to avoid eye contact but was too late as he pulled her into the kiss that he was saving for her when they woke up _together_.

She didn't pull away, she couldn't. It just felt so right and so wrong at the same time. She wanted to trust him but her eyes didn't lie and there were Hillary's eyes as well. And at that moment she understood Tala's shame, because she felt the same-except guilty.

Guilty that she left him behind his back and be with someone else. Guilty that she didn't tell him what she did. Guilty that she just acted like nothing happened. But it was something there was Tala. Though nothing happened she left Kai. And now he was kissing her, because he trusted her-trusted her not to be with his friend.

She pulled away trying to hold back her tears from falling once again. _'No! He started it! That's how this all started! Because he left me behind my back and went to someone else and kissed her. Tala's my new friend and we just hugged and he supported me. Kai couldn't be friends with her because friends don't kiss friends like that! Kai kept his secret, this is mine.'_ She shut her eyes, he couldn't see her cry or he'd find out.

He smiled thinking nothing more of what happened on why she stopped, "What's wrong?"

She swallowed her guilt as he had done—if he had any, and spoke, "Kai?"

"Right here."

"I don't think we should…"

"Should?"

* * *

That's Chapter 3. Okay there's one quote that I put as my preview but I got lazy to continue so I guess that'll be in the next chapter.

Anyways I have to start writing the other chapters and if you wanna know things about the next chapter for this story check out my blog.

Okay! Moving on to the reviews…

- **O.o-GoDsMaCk-o.O**: Hopefully it was, but yeah here's my update.

- **Silver Katsuyami**: Glad to know you like it. He is in a way I guess, okay he is. Here's my update.

- **Ghost**: Nice to know. Yeah he's nice here because if I made them friends then there would be more conflict. I think... Huh? I'm lost.

- **StarAngel Caelum SunSoar**: Sorry if I made it seem that way but yeah I didn't notice that they'd share the same looks. Let's just say that they have the same hair color.

- **xCrystalx89**: Write more than one chapter? I wish I even have the time to do that. But even if I did I guess I'd be lazy but I don't know maybe, maybe not. Hehe yeah then thanks for being serious and for finding this fic interesting.

- **Akina Hiwatari**: I like the fact that this story is liked!

Thanks people! So yeah I'm out for now but keep the reviews coming so R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, well I do own some things but they're not as important.

Hey! Hehe, it's been a while now hasn't it? Yeah I was thinking on putting this story on hiatus but decided against it. It just seemed like the more chapters I put, the less people like it, well yeah whatever I'll just keep writing until I'm _really_ dissatisfied.

Well anyways I'm really hoping that this isn't a bad (as in _bad_ like _it sucks_) fic, but yeah.

So yeah I'll stop stalling and continue to Ch.4

* * *

_x_

**Defining Together**

_Chapter 4_

_x_

"I really think we should get separate rooms."

Kai looked at her like he had hearing problems and like he couldn't hear her even if they were just a less than a couple of feet apart, "Huh?"

Robin didn't even want to explain; it was going to be hard making up a story, "I'll go get my things…" She walked past him and made her way to the stairs.

In a matter of seconds Kai was miraculously cured of his hearing problems and ran after his girlfriend that was quickly walking away from him. "Robin stop!" He called out for her as she started walking up the stairs. He ran faster and stopped right beside her, "Robin…" She didn't even bother looking at him. He walked two steps ahead and sat on a stair in front of her making her stop. He looked up at her with sad eyes, "What did I do?" He asked automatically blaming himself.

She shook her head and tried to look away. She couldn't look down or she'd meet his face nor could she look up because she'd still be able to see him and that was the same reason she couldn't look to her sides. He had done it again, one of his many thought of many positions on making her look at him. She shut her eyes and looked down.

"I'm really sorry."

Her head wouldn't allow her to leave her eyes closed, she opened them and saw his puppy dog eyes and innocent look. No matter how classic it sounded whenever Kai would do that she'd fall for it. "You don't even know what you did."

"I just don't want you to be mad at me."

She shrugged as he got up and now looked down at her, "Come on, let's go out." He stated forgetting what just happened. She nodded and followed him up to their room to get ready.

…

Kai had brought her to a restaurant where they ate lunch together, that whole time everything was normal and the way it was supposed to be. Both of them were laughing and talking and having a good time. There wasn't anything that ruined it…

Now she snuggly sat next to him her head resting on his shoulder with her legs on his lap as he held close with an arm around her waist. They sat together on a plush sofa in a spa and now they were just relaxing in the many rec rooms.

"Kai?"

"Yes?"

She looked at him and smiled, "I'm having a great time—even if we're not doing anything."

"So are you saying you'd have a better time if we did _something_?" He smirked.

Robin already knew what he was referring to, "Shut up." She said before resting her head back on his shoulder.

Though he didn't want to bring it up, curiosity got the best of him and he finally asked, "Why did you want to switch rooms?" He asked watching her as she sighed, "I just want some time alone."

He couldn't believe what she just said but he _heard_ it and it hit him hard. 'Why would you want that?

She grinned like it was nothing, "Beacause..." She couldn't think of an excuse so she moved on, "Yeah you know… Us not sharing a room, don't worry you don't have to get up I'll move to another room." He couldn't believe was hearing, and there she was smiling like a door to door saleswoman with the offer that she'll be the one to be the one to move and she didn't even know how much it hurt him. The first time she had said that she seemed like she was just joking but now it was as if she really meant it. He swallowed trying to make his voice as normal as possible, "Why?"

Robin shrugged, "I just want to be alo-" she briefly paused as Kai removed her from his arms and walked to a chair across the room far from her, "-ne…" He gave her a quick glare before turning around. He didn't even want to look at her, well more like he couldn't. This was suppose to be their vacation, their time to be with each other, not any alone shit. But there was also one thing he couldn't do… he couldn't get mad at her.

"Kai?" She called out softly. He turned around and looked at her, "I'm heading back." He snapped coldly with teeth grit together.

Whoa… What was this? Kai pissed off? Kai pissed off at her? She couldn't even say anything, was he seriously going to leave her?

He took the robe off revealing him only in his boxers and quickly put his clothes back on. As he finished he wondered what she was doing and took a quick look and she was just sitting down. It was strange, it was as if he had hurt her and was now walking away—when it should have been the other way around. He sighed and picked up her clothes. He walked over to her and place her clothes down next to her, "You can stay here if you want, just call me if you want to be picked up." She shook her head and he didn't understand what she was saying 'no' to.

She looked up at him, "Is it alright if I just go with you now?"

"Yeah…"

…

Silence, dismal, and slight annoyance were in the atmosphere as Kai drove with Robin back to Tala's. She'd quickly take glances at him since they've gotten in but now she met his eyes on her. Kai gripped the steering wheel tighter and sped up more, he didn't want to be with her at the moment but he wasn't mad, just irritated. He wasn't too sure if she had meant what she said but it wasn't funny. He really just wanted to go back and clam down.

He _really_ wanted to get out of the car and pressed down on the gas harder. In Robyn's opinion he was driving too fast and was starting to scare her.

Kai sighed, they were finally back, well almost, he could see the estate but you can't miss it. Just when he was so close to his destination his phone rang, he angrily pulled out his phone and looked. I was a message, more like a reminder. "Fuck." He complained frowning. "What's wrong?" She asked as he pulled up to the gate security, the man let them pass and he replied, "Meeting." He grumbled.

"Can I come?"

"No."

"Why?"

"It's a different type of meeting, no guests."

"Oh…"

He pulled up to the front of the estate and looked at her, "Did you…?"

"I didn't _really_ mean it; I was just _sort of_ messing around." She smiled, "Don't be such a drama queen, you emotional piece of shit." He chuckled, "I don't want to go to my meeting, how about you."

"Me too."

They walked out of the car and through the front door, they removed their jackets. Kai looked closer; he hadn't noticed it until now that Robin had been wearing a necklace and a familiar one too. "You're actually using this?" He pointed.

"Yeah so? It's mine. Got a problem?"

"No, I just didn't think you'd wear it."

"It's special of course I'd wear it."

"Special?"

"You gave it to me."

"And I'm suppose to be emotional?" He chuckled sarcastically.

…

The rest of the day had gone by fast, and dinner was over with six hours ago and it was now midnight. The guys were just talking… Heh, talking way too much. To think guys say that girls talk too much… Well their long, random talking was cut when Tala's head leaned on Bryan's shoulder.

"Hey! What the hell!" Bryan exclaimed trying to shrug the red-head off of him, "Oh… He's sleeping…"

"Hn, he must be tired."

Bryan looked at him oddly, "Kai, what are you doing to Tala? You already have a girl so why get involved with Tala too? I can't believe you!"

Kai mouthed out curses, "I only bang one person here."

"Who? Tala?" Robin giggled followed by Bryan's agreement. Kai gave up, "Maybe we should be getting off to bed, it's getting late. Bryan, carry your man to your room." Bryan glared at him but Kai wasn't done, "Have fun…" He chuckled.

Bryan shook Tala violently enough to wake him, "Go to your room." He ordered. Tala nodded and clumsily walked up the stairs. Once Tala was safely up the stairs Bryan turned to the couple, "Behave you two and not too loud okay? I don't want anybody waking up thinking someone's dying because people are screaming too much—" Before he could finish Kai interrupted, "Fuck you. Go to sleep."

"Yeah, yeah, night you two." Bryan chuckled, heading up the stairs.

Not good… She had to think fast, she didn't want to share a room with him.

Kai turned to Robin and noticed her eyeing the fire place with full concentration. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

"No thanks I'm not sleepy."

"But I've seen you yawn."

"I want to watch the fire."

"Okay I'll watch with you."

"It's alright, you need to sleep, you'll be going to work tomorrow."

"Yeah but I can always cancel."

She groaned inwardly, he wasn't getting it!

"I don't want you to do that because of me."

He shrugged and sat down next to her, "It's okay let me worry about that." She stood up and pulled him to his feet and walked him halfway up the stairs, "Go to sleep."

"But I want to stay with you." He said starting to get irritated.

"No… Good night."

"Robin..." He trailed as he watched her walk down the stairs and back to where she was sitting earlier. He slowly followed and noted as she turned on the TV. "I said go to sleep Kai, I'm going to watch TV."

"There's a TV in the room."

"I don't wanna bother you."

"Who said I'm sleepy!"

"You."

"No I didn't!" His tone became unyielding. He sat down next to her and she moved to another seat. "What wrong with you?" He asked, really getting irritated. "Nothing I just want to get a better view of the TV." She fibbed.

"Okay…" He moved over next to her. She couldn't think up of any more excuses so she just sat there.

After a few minutes Kai still hadn't cooled down and noticed that her hand was just right there in the open and he took the opportunity to take a hold of it. She pulled away and moved over all the way to the far end of the couch. Kai stood up and growled, "You know what! Fuck this! I'm going to bed!" He walked away irately.

* * *

Well yeah, that wasn't mush of a chapter but hey! They're fighting! Yay! I mean uhh... Hehe. So yeah I'll try to update sooner and oh yeah! I'm going to post up another Beybalde ficcie! When I'm done writing it but I'll say when it's up.

Anyways here are my responses for the reviews.

-**Akina Hiwatari**: I'm glad to know that: )

-**melissa**: I think that they're all good but yeah keep reading!

-**x1nfernal**: Thanks! Sorry it took me a while to update but at least I updated right? Yup! Those two are great same goes for all of them. Yeah he's really sweet, he's like a gum under a table. LoL, NO! I'm just kidding he's not like that: )

-**sasuke-chidori93**: Thank you! But I don't consider myself great. Sorry for the slow update, I'll try to update faster next time.

So yeah thanks people! Okay moving on...

Well anyways until next time! R&R! Later!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

Yay! It didn't take me long to update! So that means I'm excused if it takes me long to post up the next chapter right? Hehehe, I'm just kidding, well not really.

Okay before I forget I have a new fic up! It's a Johnny/OC fic. It's like a school fic, kind of, I think, oh well… But yeah it's titled **Behind It All** and yeah. So if you wanna, check it out.

Oh and yeah I know I've been spelling "Hillary" with two l's but what I noticed the most was that it was spelled with one l so now I'm going to spell her name as "Hilary". Okay? Yeah.

Anyways yeah there was drama in the last chapter but this is an angst fic. And guess what? This chapter …

* * *

_o_

**Defining Together**

_: Chapter 05_

_o_

Kai slammed the door behind him. He talked over to his bed and sat down. What the hell was her problem? This wasn't even like her to start with! He took a deep sigh before lying down on the bed. Why was she like this all of a sudden? He didn't do anything! Well… Not that he knew of. But! Still she should at least stay with him; he _did_ bring her to Russia so that they could be together.

The gray haired man looked at the clock across the room watching the seconds turn to minutes. Not once has he closed his eyes to sleep, only to blink but that didn't count. And through that whole time he only thought of one person. Robin…

About an hour an a half later Kai shot up feeling a little dizzy at getting up too fast. He had finally come to a conclusion. He raced out of his room and down to where he saw her last.

He looked at his girlfriend; she was on the same couch he had left her on. With her lying down—sleeping, to what looked comfortable. The TV was turned off and the remote was neatly on the table. No way did Hilary or someone else come down here and turn it off themselves. But he couldn't think of that at the moment. He walked back up to his room and getting the blanket before coming back down.

He moved her hair out of her face and tucked it in back of her ear before putting a small kiss on her temple. He covered her with the blanket and watched as she slept. He sat on the floor; there was no chance that he was going to leave her out here by herself, hell no! But now he felt bad. He was being selfish; he brought her here to Russia so that _they_ could be together. It wasn't always about him, it never was, and he never expected it to be. Except for now, in a way… He really didn't like how things were going. They fought. And he practically exploded on her. Fuck, he felt like real shit.

…

Robin stirred as she woke up. She looked at herself—she didn't remember falling asleep with a blanket. And one hand she felt more than five fingers—she looked at her hand and saw a familiar hand with their fingers tangle in each other. She looked at the man who held her hand in his with a smile. How cute, he was sitting down on the floor with his head resting on the edge of the couch. Shit… No matter how cute that looked she knew that he was in such an uncomfortable position, and now she felt so bubbly.

She didn't give a shit if she was supposed to be ignoring him; she dropped to the floor and wrapped her arms around Kai. "Aww, my baby…" She spoke to him as if she were about to cry.

Kai opened his eyes to find Robin hugging him, "Morning…" He said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before giving her a hug back.

"You're going to get a stiff neck or stiff something! Why the hell did you go to sleep on the floor! You're such a loser!"

"Come on Robin stop I don't care about that! I'm just really sorry—"

"Shut up! Go take a shower so you can wake up!" She ordered.

"Robin…" He whined.

She brought him up to his feet with her arms around his waist, "Robin…" He whined again.

"Shh… We'll talk about that when you're done taking a shower." She smiled clinging onto his arm as they walked up to _their_ room. But he couldn't help but smile. He soooooo knew that if he slept by her she'd get all mushy. Tala was right, he did like sucking up to Robin and he didn't care. So what? He knew her too much so why not put it to good use right?

Kai smirked and leaned in to give Robin a kiss but she pulled away, "No!" she turned away, "You better got shower first!"

They walked into the room and stood in front of the bathroom door. "Robin I'm serious, I really want to talk to you."

"After your shower I promise!"

"But—"

"If I go in and shower with you will you shut up?"

"No… I just—"

She also knew him, "You don't want me to go in with you! Are you hiding something or what?"

"No! I just want to," He watched her glared at him and gave up, "why wouldn't I want you to come in with me?" He asked picking her up off her feet and walking them into bathroom.

…

"Wait, wait, so you two had an argument and Kai," Tala looked at his friend, "you slept on the floor next to Robin?"

Kai nodded and watch for what Tala was going to do next, "Damn Kai, you fucker!" Tala broke down laughing.

"Shut up." Kai warned giving his friend a signaling look.

"You are such a fucker!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"If only Brian were here to see this, stupid shit is still sleeping." Tala continued to laugh as he watched his friend look at him madly.

"I don't get it, what's going on?" Robin asked getting confused onto why Tala was laughing and why Kai looked so nervous.

"Nothing!" Tala joked, "So Kai do you have a stiff neck?" The red head teased.

"Yeah but whatever."

Kai cuddled Robin as she smiled, "That wasn't the only thing that was stiff… Remember the shower, Kai?"

"Okay! Cancel! Next subject!" Tala called out, "I'm hungry, let's go eat breakfast. Come on hurry up…" He whined as they slowly got up off the couch.

Kai looked at Robin as she shook her head, "Hey shit! Go on ahead us we'll be right there." Kai stated as sat back down with Robin as soon as Tala was gone.

"I'm really sorry Robin. I know I was a dick! But I promise I won't do it again! I don't even know why I did it to start with! I was just confused or something! I don't know! It's just so hard! I want us to get normal with each other again. I want you to be happy. Please can you just forgive me? I'm really sorry!"

Robin watched as Kai apologized. It took him forever to finally get it but now he was apologizing, and she felt real bad for making him go through this but at least now it would be right again. She fought back her tears as she nodded to everything he said, as long as he admit what he did then he'd become off the hook.

"I'm really sorry for being so selfish." Selfish? Now what in fuck's name was he talking about? He wasn't going to admit what he did! What a complete waste of time! And not only that, that pissed her off, plain and simple.

"Come on Robin I really just want you to say in the room with me. Please can you come back?" Sad eyes didn't work on someone that was mad…

Robin stood up, "No!" She said in a firm voice. "Bull shit! I said I want to get my own room! Besides you just want us to be in one room so that you could have something to fuck at night!" Though she didn't mean it she just ran out of things to say…

"What?" Kai was taken aback, that was new, and he didn't even say anything about that.

She glared at him, "I said that I was going to get a new room and I mean it!" She turned to her heel and stomped into their room with Kai right behind her.

She opened the closet and pulled out her now empty luggage bag and started putting anything she could that belonged to her as fast as hands would go.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kai asked starting also get pissed off.

"I'm taking my things!" She practically yelled.

He grabbed her wrists to stop her and took a good look at her face. He could see it right there but only for a second—something was eating her. She started to cry, "Don't fucking look at me like that!" She struggled to get away from him. Too distracted in his own thoughts Kai loosened his grip just enough for her to slip out. She shakily tried to zip up her bag but wanted to leave quickly so she just carried her barely closed bag and rushed out the door.

Five rooms down with tears she could no longer control, Robin dropped her luggage and tried to open the door but couldn't—her hands were shaking too much for her to easily open the door, "What the hell is wrong with you Robin!" Kai snarled from behind her.

She turned around, "No, what the hell is wrong with _you_!"

"That's not what I asked! I asked what's wrong with you! You're acting like a fucking bitch!" That came out wrong.

"Well fuck you too!" She violently swung back around to continue to try to open the door but stopped when a certain necklace slipped out from her sudden movement from under her shirt and hit her in the face. She groaned irritably and looked down… The same necklace that Kai gave her… The same necklace she told herself she wouldn't get rid of… The same necklace she now unhooked and threw to the ground…

"What are you doing?" Kai asked as he painfully looked at the floor.

"We're through!"

Kai froze. She didn't mean that right? He shook his head, and managed to only bring out one word, "Wh-why?" He choked. He couldn't even be mad anymore, everything just hurt so badly.

"Why else! You just called me a bitch!"

"No… I said you were acting like one…"

"It's the same shit!"

"Chir…"

Robin finally got the door opened and dragged her luggage in. Kai attempted to follow but got the door slammed in his face. He reached for the knob when he heard her. One cry, one scream that told him that whatever was happening hurt her more than it did him. Robin screamed, she screamed as loud as her lungs would make her. And that was all it took for Kai… He couldn't breathe anymore… Kai rushed into the room, "Robin!" He looked down at her… She was on the floor curled up, holding onto herself, crying loudly and letting out all the things she had inside.

Kai fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her, "Robin, stop crying, please." He tried wiping away her tears before bring her up to her feet.

"No Kai, just leave me alone…"

"I'm not going to leave you."

"I said leave me alone!" She tried pulling away from him, "Just go!"

"I'm not going to leave you." He repeated.

"I said GO!" She finally got free and shoved him away, "I fucking hate you!"

* * *

… Is disgusting… I know, I know, I know… More drama… Oh well…

Anyways yeah, she said she hates him, hehehe. But really, I hope you guys liked this chapter so on to the reviews!

- **x1nfernal**: Yes, the last chapter was dramatic and I think this chapter is even way more dramatic but hopefully it's still okay.

- **xCrystalx89**: Hehehe, lookie it didn't take long for be to update. No I don't consider that being rude, it's okay. Hehehe, well here's my update.

- **Pecock Empresses**: Hehehe, you'll see… You'll see…

- **Silver Katsuyami**: Thank you. But yeah, he does deserve it—in a way, and she deserves it too. Oh yeah, she's definitely going to one of those… But… Hehehe…

- **Moonlight Kitten**: I know there was drama, and there's more in this chapter, but yeah hopefully there won't be so much in the next chapter.

- **Tikytikytavvi101**: Yep! He was and still is—slightly, mad. But yeah there'll be more of that.

- **curiousgeorge**: I'm glad to hear that, and yeah.

Anyways yeah like I said before Ch.4 and Ch.5 do have drama, and if you don't like it then I'm sorry but yeah. Hopefully the next chapter won't have so much drama but I'm not sure of that, so yeah.

Okay anyways thanks to everybody who reviewed, but remember R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Anyways yeah, sorry I took long to update but I'll explain that after the chapter okay?

Okay then… To the story!

* * *

_o_

**Defining Together**

_: Chapter 6_

o

_I fucking hate you!_ Her words constantly rang in his head as he quietly sat down on the floor outside Robin's so called new room. She couldn't have really meant that, could she? At those word he lost his hold on her and she took that advantage to push him out of the room and quickly lock the door before he snapped back to reality and could go for the door.

He had been out for about half an hour and it wasn't long after when Robin's cries couldn't be heard anymore.

Kai snapped his eyes at the door as it slowly opened revealing Robin looking down at him with still slightly puffy eyes.

"Robin… Can we please talk?" He begged.

She shook her head and slowly turned around to go back inside the room.

"I'm sorry."

And that was all it took. She looked back at him, "Kai…" He quickly got up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Robin… You can do whatever you want you want! I don't mind! But please, please, just tell me you didn't mean what you said…"

She looked at him with a blank expression on her face before slowly sitting both of them down with her next to him with her head resting on his shoulder. "Kai," she said with a soft low voice, "of course I didn't mean that, it was just a little thing."

Kai wrapped his arms around her before taking in a deep sigh, "Does this mean that you're not super mad at me?"

"I'm mad because it was like I _had_ to get mad in order for you to listen to me, but I've cooled down. Though that doesn't change the fact that we aren't together anymore." She looked at him as he looked at her with shock. He opened his mouth to say something but she put a finger over it to quiet him, "Before you say anything Kai, remember what you told me."

Kai bit down on his lower lip, shit… what was he supposed to do now? He stood up and started to trudge to his room when Robin called out to him, "Kai." He couldn't even look at her as he tried to hold in his pain but he couldn't… He turned his head and looked at her with hurt eyes and there she was with a small smile on her face. He balled his fist and tightened his grip trying to not snap at her. What the fuck was she trying to do! Make him feel even worse!

But his expression changed as she spoke, "I'm just kidding, I don't want us to be apart. I understand that you were confused and so was I." He flashed her a gigantimous smile revealing most of his beautifully white teeth. "Unless you don't want us together anymore—"

"No way…" He trailed with a smile, "Chirpy, can we go eat now?"

Robin nodded, "Go ahead, I'm not really hungry."

"Chir, you know I don't like it when you don't eat. It's not good for you—you're going to make me sad."

"Okay then, if you say so."

Kai reached out an arm for Robin; she took it and he hoisted her up to her feet. "Hey Kai, don't you have work today?"

"Oh yeah right? Ehh, I'll go after we eat."

…

Tala leaned on the kitchen door as he watched Kai and Robin finally come. "Hey where are you two going?"

"To go eat." Kai said eyeing his friend suspiciously.

"I thought you guys weren't going to come so, ummm," Tala gave the two an uneasy smile, "I ate all the food."

Kai looked at Tala waiting for him to say that he was joking.

Tala got the hint and sighed, "You're no fun, go ahead Robin there's still lots of food." He said opening the door for her, "But you Kai, I need to talk to you about work today."

Tala waited until he was sure Robin was inside the kitchen and couldn't hear them. "Kai you are some boyfriend." Tala whispered sarcastically.

"Huh?"

"While I was eating Hilary was inside preparing so more things. She heard it first because I was watching TV and the movie that was on was funny so I ended up paying attention to it. Until I saw Hilary—she just stopped what she was doing and looked at the wall like she was seeing something I couldn't, and then she was like "Oh dear." So then I asked her what's wrong and she told me to listen. I turned the TV off and I was like "Shit…" Do you know what happened?"

"No." Kai said in a low tone—following what Tala was doing

"We could hear you all the way from down stairs yelling at Robin!" He scolded through gritted teeth so that it wouldn't be too loud. "Kai she's the girl you want to be with for the rest of your life and you can't even treat her right! Hilary was fucking freaking out! She was worried that you might throw something at her or even throw her yourself. She was saying things like, "I never thought Master Kai could be like this, I just hope Robyn's okay." Kai you're my friend all the way since ever since, I'm worried about you—I'm worried about what you _can_ do to her. Compared to you she's fucking tiny!"

Kai looked down at the floor with guilt, "Do you think I'd do that?"

"No, I know you Kai, you wouldn't. But the way you were talking to her it was like you were _trying_ not to."

"I would never hurt her like that." He promised to himself.

"But you didn't, right?"

"Of course not!" Kai said, "What did you tell Hilary?"

"I told her not to say anything to Robin about what we heard and said because it might freak her out, and I told her that you wouldn't." Tala ran his hand through his hair, "Shit, it was like a live soap opera."

Kai felt bad, he couldn't even think about anything else but what his friend just said.

"Yo, you okay?"

"Thanks Tala." Kai said meaningfully—he really needed to see what he was doing.

Tala knew he wasn't being sarcastic, "Okay, I knew that if I told you you'd watch yourself."

Kai gave him a small smile, "Yeah… Hey I'm not hungry anymore, I think I'll just go to work, can you cover for me?"

Tala nodded and waited for Kai to walk away before going into the kitchen.

Robin was eating cereal when she noticed Tala walking in, "Where's Kai?" She asked but put her eyes back to the TV, "This movie is hilarious."

"Hey Robin you won't get mad at me right?"

"What did you do?" She asked trying not to look away from the TV.

"Well remember when I said I needed to talk to Kai about work? Well I kinda told him that somebody called about trouble with papers and Kai said he's just going to go straight to work and he'll just eat there."

Robin looked a little disappointed but laughed at the TV, "Oh… It's okay, I guess."

Tala shrugged and decided to change the subject, "Hey, I was watching that. I'm going to rewind."

"Can you rewind it all the way to the beginning?"

"Yeah, okay." Tala said picking up the remote.

…

"Hey Tala!" Robin greeted as he walked in from work. When she noticed a certain gray-hair man wasn't with him she asked, "Where's Kai?"

"He told me to tell you that he'll be working late today."

Robin sighed, "Oh…"

…

"Ma'am you should really go to sleep, it's getting really late." Hilary suggested to Robin who just sat on the couch.

Robin smiled, "It's okay Hilary, I'll just wait for Kai."

"It's already one o'clock in the morning."

"I know that's why I want to stay up—I need to know if he's okay." Robin said biting her thumb already starting to get worried.

"He's fine Robin. Do you want to know something?" Tala asked, hoping that it would make her feel better.

"What?"

"Sometimes he sleeps in his office."

Robin gave a small smile, "That's new—and silly."

"Come on Robin let's go to sleep, Kai isn't going to be happy if he finds out you stayed up just to wait for him, please?"

Robin giggled, "Okay."

Hilary asked, "Ma'am would you like me to bring you to my room?" They all knew that Robin would be sleeping in Hilary's room tonight.

"It's okay I'll find it. Aren't you going to bed? It's late." Then Robin remembered, "Stop calling me ma'am—I don't like it, can you call me Robin? Please?"

Hilary nodded, "It's okay, I'll go to bed later."

Tala snickered, and Robin looked at him, "What's going on?"

"Hilary stays up sometimes to watch her soaps." Tala chuckled, "Soaps."

"You make her stay up?"

Tala shook his head, "No, I tell her that she can watch it in the day but she says she'll just watch the replay at night when she's not doing work."

Robin looked at Hilary as she gave both of them a reassuring smile, "Okay then, goodnight Hilary."

"I'll walk you to her room just in case you get lost." Tala offered.

…

Hilary reached out for another tissue from the tissue box sitting next to her. This episode was a real tear-jerker. "Why'd you do it Peter?" Hilary sobbed talking to the TV.

Just then she heard the front door open, thinking it would be Kai she wiped her tears to go and give him a proper greeting. She quickly walked to the entrance and straightened herself up as she is required to. "Good morni-" Hilary's eyes grew bigger, "Oh my-" She opened her mouth to scream but the person shoved his hand over her mouth.

"Shh…" He whispered.

* * *

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Chapter six! I know that I usually apologize for not updating fast enough but it like I've been extending it. All my fics are being updated slowly and I really mean it when I say sorry.

It pretty much just umm like I'm either lazy or busy or both and like yeah.

I don't know, I keep saying that I'll try to update faster but I don't know.

So yeah never mind that, to the reviews!

**Moonlight Kitten**: Hehehe, I'm glad to hear that but yeah, I guess you'll just have to wait and see.

**xInfernal**: Thanks! This chapter is pretty weird but hopefully it's still good.

**curiousgeoge**: That is so awesome! Thanks! Keep reading!

**xCrystalx**: Tada! I finally updated! Sorry it took longer than usual.

**Shkibblygrl14**: An update! I hope you like this chapter!

**Tikytikytavvi101**: Well they aren't all that over. Hehehe another Tala lover huh? Go you!

**TANUJA HAQUE**: I'd really like to finish the story, but how about this chapter? Was it okay?

**kiotana**: Hehehehe, LoLz! Thank you! Weeeeeeeeeee! Hehe, I updated, hope you like it!

Anyways yeah you guys are so super awesome! BIG THANKS to my reviewers! But yeah until next time R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Oh and I made a change, small change in the story, you guys probably won't notice it so I won't mention it.

Oooo… I updated. Has it really been ten months? I didn't even notice. Well anyways... Yeah! To the story!

* * *

_o_

**Defining Together**

_: Chapter 7_

_o_

The man slowly removed his hand from over the maid's mouth. She was quiet for a while before she began to open her mouth to scream again, but the man quickly prevented her from doing so, "Please Hilary, don't make noise."

She moved his hand away from her mouth and tried her best to talk calmly, "But Master Kai, what happened?" She felt like screaming again. "I'm going to get Master Tala."

"No you can't. You have to promise me you won't say anything."

"No! I'm calling the ambulance." She felt tears coming from the back of her eyes at his appearance.

Kai flinched, "Don't say anything; I'm going to get in trouble."

"What happened?"

Kai paused and thought about it for a while.

"Are you going to try to lie to me?" She asked watching him carefully.

Kai shook his head, "I'll make you a deal, if I tell you—you have to promise me not to tell anyone."

Just then Hilary started to feel a little fearfulness for her young master and she nodded.

The gray haired guy believed her and began to tell his story, "I had to work late because I couldn't concentrate. All I did at work was sit down and think about all this chaos. But I didn't even do any work; I didn't even touch any papers. By eleven o'clock I gave up and just left and went to a bar."

"Did you drink?"

Kai chuckled, "Of course. And I already had a lot when I over heard a bunch of guys walking crap about their girlfriends. Not only did I have a headache from thinking too much, their talking made everything worst. So, I told them to 'shut up' and a lot of other shit, and we got kicked out of the bar. Then you know nothing much, they just ganged up on me."

Hilary gasped, "What! How many of them were there? Why didn't you do anything?"

He shrugged, "There were only four of them and besides I deserved it so I just let it happen. After about ten minutes they realized that I was just allowing them to do whatever and they asked me if I was that drunk or something that I wasn't doing anything. I didn't answer and they guessed that I had problems. After that we got along really good and went to another bar and got even drunker than we already were."

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows together—she was so disappointed in him.

"But I knew that Robin would've figured out what I was doing if I had gotten into an accident so I sat down until my vision wasn't all that bad."

Hilary saw more of someone who had gotten into an accident for drunk driving than someone who was just drunk and gave him a questioned look, "You don't look drunk."

Kai smirked, "Practice makes perfect," he chuckled, "how do you think I got past my mom when I came home from drinking?"

"You have to promise me something though," Hilary sighed—she could not believe she was going to agree to this clandestine activity, "Miss Robin says that she misses seeing you happy. Smile, for her."

He nodded and grinned.

"And!" She wasn't finished, "I want all your cuts, wounds, bruises, or whatever cleaned. If I see even one tomorrow, I don't know how long I can keep your secret."

"Thanks, Hilary."

She bowed, "Good night Master Kai."

…

Kai looked at himself grinning through a mirror in the large living room.

Hilary cleared her throat as soon as she saw him.

He spun around, "Good morning Hilary! I'm smiling!"

She smiled back and nodded, "Good morning to you too."

With that he turned back around and continued looking at himself with his now larger grin.

Tala who had just come in stopped and looked at his friend, "Kai, what the heck are you doing?"

Kai spun around again, "Tala." He started to flutter his eyelashes as he smiled at him.

The red head looked at him suspiciously, "What?"

"You have to check out my teeth, prim!" He exclaimed.

Tala's eye twitched as he punched a nearby couch, "No way Kai!" He snarled, "I though you were through this!"

Kai scoffed, "How could you get through such a beautiful mouth." He pouted, "I can't believe I haven't honored them in a while."

"Shut the fuck up." The red-head snarled.

"You're just jealous." Kai smirked.

"Don't get me started." Tala threatened.

The gray haired guy shrugged, "You know, I don't blame you for being jealous. I'd be jealous of me too."

"Hilary," Tala called out calmly, "Can you get me something hard like a hammer?"

Kai chuckled and licked his teeth drawing attention to them, "If that's your way of showing me your jealous, I forgive you Tala."

Tala smiled, "Let's see if you forgive me after I knock out all your teeth."

Hilary meant no disrespect but she was honestly curious on what was going on, "I don't get it. Why would you want to remove Master Kai's teeth?"

"Do you see that stupid idiot over there?" Tala asked glaring at Kai. "We were three-"

Kai interrupted, "Four."

"We were three." Tala insisted through gritted teeth. "Kai as a little kid oddly enjoyed brushing his teeth. He flossed and used mouth wash and whatever the hell he they advertised on TV that was for your teeth. You don't see three year-olds using mouth wash. See? Kai was deformed ever since; and right after he was done vigorously brushing he would look at his teeth for about half an hour before he went to bed."

"There's more to the story, Hilary." Kai grinned madly at Tala, "While I was taking care of my teeth Tala had to be forced to."

"I was three."

"So when time came to go to the dentist, I of course had beautiful teeth, while Tala had a cavity." Kai made a face of distaste, "That's sickeningly disgusting."

"I only had one—when I was three. Besides since it was just a baby tooth they pulled it out. I behaved after that and haven't had a cavity since." The red head glared at his boastful friend, "But after that small incident, Kai never let me live it down."

Hilary giggled, "Why tease Master Tala? Surely you had a cavity before."

Kai turned around to the mirror, blew himself a kiss, and slowly turned back to the two, "Not one. Ever." He flaunted making sure he said it slowly for Tala.

At that moment a familiar raven-haired girl walked down from the stairs. Her hair was still damp from her shower. She laughed at the two but sat in the middle. "Is Kai talking about his teeth again?" She asked Tala.

Tala nodded, "I remember when my last two molars on the lower left were apart and I had to get braces just for those two for about half a year. You know, no one knew, it was like there was nothing –you couldn't see anything, but no… Kai had to laugh at that too." He shook his head, "Wow Robin, how did you make him stop?"

"I told him that I'm not going to kiss him anymore and he told me that I'll give in because of his sexiness and amazing teeth." She laughed, "After a week he gave up. I actually though that this phase was over but I guess it's starting again."

"It's better than nothing." Tala surrendered, "You hear that Kai? I'm not going to kiss you anymore." Tala joked.

"Ech… Why would I want to kiss you? I don't want your cavities."

Robin smiled, Kai was being normal and she really liked it.

Tala sighed, "Whatever. I have nice teeth."

Kai raised a brow, "I know, but mine are the best."

"Aren't you going to work today?" Tala changed the subject. He didn't want to hear anymore about Kai's perfect teeth. It was true, Kai did have amazing teeth and maybe he'd complement him too if he would just stop showing off.

Robin snapped out of her dreamy gaze, "What? Why?" She asked as if it were a delayed reaction, "I want you to stay. Please Kai? Please?" She bit her lower lip bleakly as she gave him a glum look. It was her way of pouting and she knew that he couldn't refuse.

He sighed and smiled weakly, he didn't hate it when she made that face, but he surely _did_ dislike it. It always made him feel mushy. Before he met her, everything always went wrong with him until he finally shut down and became a cold hearted ass hole. He'd just have to look at someone and the person would shut up. Then came in Robin and all he could think was '_One more time won't hurt…'_ and it wasn't as if he had anything to lose anymore. But he had gotten so used to being so closed that even after the many months he had spent with Robin, seeing her like that made him feel weak and it brought beck too many bad memories and he didn't like it. One thing that constantly kept punching him in the face every time he made a mistake was that he had to be firm and shut –and that came in the form of coldness. What was he thinking? This was Robin –his Robin.

Kai walked over to her and pinched her cheeks together making her look like a fish with puckered-up lips and causing her to stop biting her lower lip. He couldn't see it through her fish-imitated face but he knew she was smiling.

…

Robin leaned against Kai as the two of them sat on the couch just spending time with each other. She loved it until Tala came in and told Kai he had a phone call. Kai disappeared for a few minutes before coming back.

With a disappointed face he sat down next to her before sighing before running his hand through his hair, "I _have_ to go to work." He said making sure he emphasized that he had no choice.

She understood, "Okay." She leaned in for a deep kiss. "What time will you be home?"

He shrugged, "Don't wait up for me; I know it will take me a long time."

She felt like someone had kicked her in the stomach, she didn't want to worry or make accusations, but she had a reason to; and he already worked late yesterday and he has to do it again?

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I was really hoping on staying with you."

"Robin…"

She stood up and rolled her eyes, it was much easier to just let him do whatever than making a big deal out of it, "I'll just see you tomorrow morning then." With that she turned on her heel and left.

…

Kai walked into Tala's house an hour past midnight. He was exhausted –mentally not physically. So many numbers, and he'd have to go back to work tomorrow! What did he get himself into? He tried, he really did, he had wanted to finished everything as quickly as possible so he could come back early to spend more time with Robin –and this was the earliest that he could get. At least he finished half of his work for tomorrow so that he could spend a little more time with her.

He had called earlier in the afternoon and she had sounded so bored. And he knew that she did that on purpose, she wanted him to know that talking to him over the phone wasn't good enough. As if he could have done anything, so he just let her go.

He had to make it up to her he decided as he walked up to his room. It shouldn't be too hard; he didn't have to go to work tomorrow until after lunch so he had time. Not enough time, but it was better than nothing, and he planned to use what time he had to his benefit.

A drained hand from all the typing and writing reached for the door knob and lazily opened the door. As he walked towards his bed he removed his shirt and literally fell face first. He kicked off his shoes and rolled to the middle of the large luxurious bed. He was too tired to take off his pants what more shower –he'd just have to do that in the morning. What was he going to do for Robin tomorrow? He looked at the curtain as the moon shined through it but didn't phase him. Tomorrow… He'll think about it tomorrow. He thought as his eyelids gave up on him and closed.

…

The gray-haired man stirred as he slowly got up from bed. He glanced at the clock. Great… He had only gotten four hours of sleep. A sigh escaped his lips; Robin was worth walking up at five in the morning. He sleepily headed for the bathroom.

He walked to the toilet absently. People always had to pee after they woke up and it just happened on instinct for him to pee first.

With heavy eyelids that rested halfway on his eyes he flushed the toilet after he was done and walked to the sink. Reaching for the faucet he turned the water on and washed his hands before his face and then at himself in the mirror for half a minute. His eyes widened into saucers as something very slowly registered in his mind. How could he! How could he – Kai Hiwatari – forget about something so beloved to him? He grimaced, it was utterly repulsive! And as much as he hated to admit it – absolutely hated to admit it, he had forgotten to brush his teeth before he went to bed. Looking down at his tooth brush in sorrow, he kept his mouth closed. He quickly looked back at the mirror – he was afraid to open his mouth. What if he had gotten a cavity on his perfect and utterly amazing teeth? Was this karma for telling people how much better his teeth were? What could he do? He couldn't help himself, the truth hurts, so what? They should have thanked him for telling them sooner.

No! He was not going to stand for this! He hurriedly grabbed his toothbrush and globbed on toothpaste before turning his back to the mirror. He didn't want to see his mouth –not just yet. He ferociously brushed his teeth for a couple of minutes before calming down and brushed them gently like the royalty they were. After another couple of minutes, something else clicked in his head. What was wrong with him? The morning made people crazy he cursed and turned back to the sink to lastly brush his tongue before his finish.

After he had washed all the minty foam out of his mouth he smiled at the mirror, and just as he'd expected only recently, his teeth were still perfect. He picked up the box of floss and started between every tooth. He'd still have to make an appointment to the dentist though –just incase, he still felt insecure. When he was finished he washed his mouth again and picked up the mouth wash. He made funny faces at the mirror as he gargled with his mouth closed as to keep the fiery liquid in.

When he knew he was done he spat out the fluid and grinned at the mirror. No wonder Robin couldn't resist him –he was extremely handsome. He thought, no, knew, with a smirk. And extremely full of himself. Yeah, he was satisfied. Now all he had to do was take a shower, find Robin, turn her on, and "make it up to her."

He chuckled, he'd have to revise the last one and remove the one before that. He wasn't going to have sex with her; he was going to make up for the lost time yesterday. But… If it so happens that they have sex somewhere around there, then that was fine with him too. With a smug look on his face he walked to the shower.

Lazily sticking a hand in the shower he waited until the water became a preferred temperature. He removed the only clothing on him before stepping into the shower only to be greeted by the warm water on his chilled skin. He thought as he went through the process of showering. What was he going to do for his Robin? Flowers? Movie? A date? Lunch maybe? Breakfast? Oh yeah… Breakfast. A breakfast in bed. Better yet, a breakfast in bed with him spoon feeding her. Score! That would turn her on so much. And it would be on her bed too. Whoo-hoo! He was going to get some!

Kai laughed, he had to stop thinking like this, this wasn't about him. It was about her. He sighed it was time he got serious. Now what was he going to cook? He thought washing out the shampoo in his hair. He'd just have to figure that out when he got to the kitchen.

…

Kai put the packet down, okay this was cheating, but so what? He wasn't perfect. Nope, that didn't sound right, he's perfect but sadly still human. He picked up the bowl that he had emptied the contents of the packet into –cheese and broccoli soup. He gently put the bowl in the microwave and quickly glanced back at the packet for instructions, "Microwave on high for three and a half minutes." That was easy enough.

He walked back to one of the kitchen's island counters. Looking down at what he prepared so far: French toast, sausages, orange juice, and a banana which he hoped would give her ideas. Now all he had to do was wait for the soup and finish off the cereal. He had only prepared a bowl of cereal because he was waiting to pour the milk in last so that the crunchy grains wouldn't go saggy.

His stomach howled for attention; he had prepared a humongous stack of French toast and sausages for everybody else but he still ignored his whining organ. A few bites wouldn't hurt, right? He grabbed a plate and placed a couple of toast on it before squirting syrup on top of it. Picking up the fork he began to eat and his stomach was no silent in content.

After he had finished the first toast and half of the second one the microwave chimed, alerting him that the soup was finished. He'll just let it sit for another minute so he could finish his breakfast.

Kai stood up and stretched as soon as he was finished with his food. Now that his stomach was craving attention he realized he had the energy to get-it-on. Walking to the microwave he opened it and carefully pulled out the still hot bowl of soup, and placed it down on the tray. After that he poured the milk over the bowl of cereal and carried the tray out of the kitchen.

…

Slowly turning the door knob, Kai walked into Robyn's supposed room with a big grin on his face. He frowned when nobody was in the room. Was she awake already? Trudging out of the room he wondered if he had just made a mistake in the room. So he entered the next room only to be even more disappointed when he found that it too was empty.

He groaned he couldn't keep looking into all the rooms like that; the food was going to get cold. Then it hit him, Tala would know! It was his house after all.

Kai rushed to where the red-head slept most of the time or at least sometimes. He was greeted by two large creamy chocolate wooden doors. Kai glared at the knob –if he walked in on Tala with a tray of food, he'd eat it for himself.

Auburn eyes looked around and spotted a table that was only used as decoration. Kai placed the tray down and looked at the attractive vase –that reminded him how attractive his teeth were- for a few seconds. Turning around he grabbed the door knob and slowly turned it.

Quietly opening the door he gazed over to the direction of the bed. Tala's bare back was faced to him with his arm slung over a girl who he couldn't see because of Tala's build. Kai shook his head, looks like Tala was busy last night. Thank heavens that the comforter and blankets covered possibly both their bodies, well at least Tala's waist and down. He really didn't need to see Tala's shiny butt, he tried not to chuckle –it was an inside joke, a funny memory of their insanity during their early high school years.

He knew that he shouldn't bother Tala and he wouldn't, but his curiosity got to him. So… Who was Tala's new girl friend? Or at least his temporary stress reliever to release his frustrations into… As he silently walked around the bed, he kept his eyes to the carpeted floor, he wanted a surprise. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with him but he was in an amazing mood today.

As he reached to where he estimated was the front of the girl he bit the inside of his lip hard. What if it was a guy? No… Tala didn't swing that way –or did he? Kai tried his best to prevent himself from laughing. Grinning he slowly looked up.

His eyes widened and his smile fell when he landed on the face of the girl.

_No… _

_Not again…_

_Robin…_

_Why?_

* * *

Weee! Cliffie! Ha! Let the mess begin! 

But I put some OOC on Kai which was fun but wasn't angst. Angst... I just remembered that this fic was angst. I'm actually more for the humor stuff so hopefully you guys will understand the odd moods or whatever. I can't do hard core sad stuff, because it starts to get dull, and I can't have that.

Okay, here's the thing about reviews, I'mrunning outof different ways to say thanks so I'll only reply to those who need a reply back –along those lines.

I really am grateful that I have reviewers but yeah, please understand!

Anyways to all my reviewers THANKIES! R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Aha! I updated! Whoosh! I am so proud of myself!

Anyways yeah, I don't own anything. And I borrowed Shizune from Naruto just for this chapter.

Oh and I reread my past chapters and I'm disappointed in them. I have a great number of type-o's and I really don't like it. But I'm not changing anything, I'm just going to learn from my mistakes and continue. Maybe one day if I'm not lazy and extremely bored, I'll go back and fix them. Highly unlikely though. Hehe.

For everyone who noticed my flaws, I'm sorry. I'm not a perfect writer. Also I cannot prevent mistakes from happening, so if you spot future ones, again, I am sorry.

I know that this story is angst, but I _might_ just change that to humor. I guess every romance fic has drama and I don't think that I'm going to get into hard core angst. Mostly, it's been slightly or medium but nothing hard core. I'm really fond of humor and I'm sorry if you're fond of angst. The good thing is that there will be those moments that are angsty so yeah. Besides, you have to be in a certain mood to write angst. Humor is easier and it's fun. Please understand. This chapter isn't funny, but I can't make Kai laugh if he's all sad. If you want you can call this angst, but I just think it's just normal romance stuff.

Sorry for that.

Weeeeeeeeeee!

And this chapter contains flashbacks. I was going to make it Italics but these are long flash backs! I hope I don't confuse you, please bare with me.

Prepare yourselves! This is a long one!

On to the chapter!

* * *

**Defining Together**

_: Chapter 8_

This is so annoying. I wonder what those shit heads are doing back home. Home… I need to get out of this damn country and go back home. Play with Tyson… Beat up Tala… Annoy Mathilda…

He chuckled thinking about everybody while missing them so badly…

He walked up to the entrance of one of his family's many company buildings and watched as one of the workers opened the door for him. The company had many buildings positioned on different countries and he was stationed here for a while, and did he long for that while to end.

"Good morning Mr. Hiwatari." The older man greeted only acknowledged by a small nod.

As soon as he was in, he felt the warm air of the heating system hit his flesh. It was early November and he couldn't wait to go back home for the holidays. Yes, he could leave anytime he wanted, but he didn't want to procrastinate, he wanted to get all his work done here so that he wouldn't have to come back.

"Sir! Please forgive her, she's new and still in training."

He looked at where the commotion was and found three employees arguing in front of the front desk.

"Are you the one training her?" The man asked angrily. His Asian eyes magnified by his glasses, glared coldly at the two females.

"Yes sir." The older one answered.

He eyed both of them with distaste, "You should have taught her properly! You're fired!"

"But sir! That isn't fair, she did nothing wrong! You can't just fire her because I did something wrong!" The younger one argued.

The man swung his nose in the air, "Do you know who you're talking to? I can fire anyone I want! And just for being a stupid little bitch, you're fired too!" He bellowed.

Who does this guy think he is? Kai watched as the two ladies looked at the man in shock. This argument was completely useless… He walked up next to the man, "Why don't you inform me? Who do you thing you are?"

The man's once angry features softened, "Mr. Hiwatari… These ladies are a great disappointment to the company. I was just getting rid of them so that they won't bother you."

His eyes moved to the man's name tag and looked under his name to see which part of the company he worked under. "You don't belong in this division."

"No sir. I work upstairs on floor number-"

Kai gave him an icy look, "I don't care which floor you work on." He interrupted. "You do not belong on this division so you have no right to fire them. I, I have every right to fire anyone I feel annoyed by. And you have just annoyed me. Find another job at another company."

"Sir…" The man pleaded, but when he received nothing he retreated.

"Kai-sama. Don't you think that that was too much?"

"Shizune." He said, calling her by her first name, "Stop calling me Kai-sama, it's annoying."

She giggled, "So does that mean I'm fired?"

He grunted in defeat, she was indeed smart, "No Shizune." He looked at her, "But if you don't stop, I'm going to have to take away your privilege of giving me my personal calls."

Shizune was the only who would give him his personal calls while his secretary would give him his business calls and schedules. It was odd but he did it because his secretary was drooling over him and would just love to eavesdrop on his personal calls. So he had given important people Shizune's number so that she would be the one to connect them to him. One reason why he chose her was because they were friends. Her family knew his family and the company had given her a scholarship which included school, boarding, food, and a paycheck if she worked for them.

"That hurts Kai-sama."

He glared at her, "Stop it."

"Only if you smile first Kai-kun."

Kai gave her a small smile. The truth was that their families have known each other for a long time. And she was, during a period of time, his babysitter. He was two and she was six. Yes it was only a four year gap, but she was very mature and extremely responsible for her age.

"See… That's not so hard. Anyways, I made you lunch…" She laughed as he looked at her in shock, "It's what you like."

"Shizune, I really appreciate it but you shouldn't."

"Kai," She glared, "stop whining or I'll be forced to shove it down your throat.

He sighed, "Fine, we'll have lunch together." He looked at her trainee, "Bring you're friend. Let's call it a welcoming lunch or whatever."

_…_

"Kai! I thought you said you were going to eat the lunch I prepared for you!" Shizune exclaimed as the three of them walked into a restaurant.

"I already did." He chuckled. "I got really hungry while I was working so I pulled out what you made me and ate it. It was really good. Thanks." He looked at the waiter who gave them each a menu, "But I'm hungry again…"

"Fat ass."

"Hey." He looked over his menu, "That's not nice."

"Shizune, all these items are-"

"Shh… Just order and don't make Kai hear you or he'll order you the biggest plate."

Kai turned the page of his menu, "I can hear you two."

Shizune giggled, "Don't be mean to her Kai, it's her first day."

"I didn't say anything." He said coolly.

The waiter came back and took every one of their orders, though; Shizune had to order for her trainee.

"So, welcome to the company."

She nodded, "Thank you sir." Her hair was neatly in a bun as required for the job.

"So…" He couldn't find her name tag, "What's your name?"

"Robin."

_…_

Man, Shizune is going to kick my ass. Why does she constantly have to do this to me? Kai looked at the papers in front of him but couldn't concentrate.

Their lunch the day before was pleasing. He made a new friend. Robin had found out how Shizune and Kai had known each other. Kai's mother was Japanese and his grandparents along with Shizune's were friends.

Everything was going well until they had come back. Shizune didn't believe Kai had really eaten the food that she had made for him and it had hurt her. He really did. But she wanted him to prove it. She was going to make him a big lunch on Friday and he had to eat it in front of her. But he couldn't! Not in front of her.

He needed help. But it was embarrassing. Who was he going to ask for help on something like that?

His phone rang and he automatically grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Hiwatari, you have a phone call from a Mr. Johnny."

This isn't Shizune. "Mr. Johnny?"

"Yes, sir."

"Robin? Is this you? Where's Shizune?"

"I'm sorry sir, but she's at the restrooms. Was I not supposed to give you the call?"

"No, no it's alright. Listen, I'm going to see what Johnny wants. But after that, I need to walk to you about something. Don't tell Shizune. Better yet. Why don't you come up here? Yes. I'd like to see you in my office. Just tell her that someone asked out to deliver an envelope to someone. Okay?"

"Yes sir."

_…_

"Mr. Hiwatari, a front desk worker is here to give you that envelope you asked for." His secretary's voice came in from the small opening between the two doors which weren't closed fully.

"Bring her in." He called over from the phone. "Yeah, yeah, don't worry about it. I'll make it. I have to go, I'll call back later." With that he put the phone down and looked at Robin as she walked into his large office. "Sit down."

She nodded and did as she was told.

Kai pressed a button and the doors closed completely. "What's in the envelope?"

"Nothing."

"Okay…" He stood up and sighed, "I don't know how to say this, but I need to ask you for a favor, I need help."

"Help?" She looked at him oddly with raven eyes.

"I'll pay you of course! Double! Triple! Whatever! I just really need help?"

"Mr. Hiwatari?"

He hadn't noticed he was pacing around the vast office.

"What's the matter sir?"

He walked over to her and sat on the seat across her, "Can you please teach me how to…"

"How to?"

He smirked, "Use chopsticks."

_…_

"Sir, I don't understand how you don't know how to use chopsticks."

"I've been avoiding them since I was young. Now that I actually have to face Shizune, I regret not taking it seriously before. I only have three days to know how to use them."

She giggled as the two of them sat in a small ramen stand. "Okay, first hold them at the top so that they won't cross when you open. Put the bottom stick against your middle finger and that one will be the still one…"

_…_

Where's Robin? Kai looked around the first floor to locate a familiar raven-haired girl and to thank her. His lunch with Shizune yesterday had gone fantastically and he could now use chopsticks! He sucked at holding the food with the two sticks, but Robin had been very patient with him. Even through the countless droppings of food.

He walked up to one of the other ladies, "Where's Robin?"

"Sorry sir, but she doesn't work on Saturdays."

He looked at the envelope in his hand. He had only stopped by to give it to her, and now she wasn't here. Also, he was going to be late for his flight. He really should've given it to her right after the luncheon but he had forgotten. And he wouldn't even be back until Wednesday.

He walked over to where, the two were stationed at usually and slipped the envelope under the large calendar that lay on the counter. He knew Shizune very well, and he knew that she always slipped her little reminders under the calendar. If she saw the envelope with Robin's name on it, she would definitely give it to her. He quickly glanced at the time before rushing out the door.

* * *

Kai kicked the bed's frame remembering oh so vividly how he first met her and how he had first started to like her. How could she do this to him!

* * *

Kai watched Johnny as he worked the barbeque grill. He had just arrived at this so called get together party or whatever. They had a lot of these actually and they were always memorable. It's just right now he couldn't concentrate. Every time he wasn't talking to anyone, she would pop into his head. 

This was absolutely pathetic. It was too early to be thinking about dating again. After what had happened to him? He just plainly didn't trust any girl to be his girlfriend. Trust was too much of an important thing to just give away to people who didn't know him. And he learned that the hard way. But… Robin did know him. Sort of. They did talk a lot during his lessons and they found out a lot of stuff from each other.

No. He couldn't let his guard down. Not again. There was nothing to loose. Well except his feelings… And even if Robin did try anything funny, Shizune would claw her eyes out.

He sighed and took another go at the alcoholic beverage stupid Tala had given him. He didn't Shizune and Robin fighting. He just had to forget about Robin. It was just a small crush anyways. It'd go away.

"Hey Kai, you retard, come over here!" He heard the familiar voice of his friend.

_…_

Kai walked into the company's building. He was back and all relaxed. Johnny's thing was a blast and it really took a load off his shoulders. Maybe he'd plan the next one. It was always great when he was around his family and friends. Always so refreshing.

He looked towards the front desk. There he saw Robin talking on the phone and typing something on the computer. Shizune wasn't around so he didn't really have to say hi.

During the plane ride back he had asked himself why he found Robin interesting. She wasn't a super model like his previous one. He chuckled. He liked her, that was true, but he realized that he liked her only as a friend. Yes, they'd stay only friends.

_…_

He plopped himself down onto his luxurious executive leather chair. Looking down at his desk, all he could think of was work. Eck.

Then something caught his eye. It was tucked under his keyboard. An envelope. He pulled it out and automatically recognized when his handwriting appeared reading out "Robin." He turned it over to see that it was opened. Pulling out the contents, he began to look over it.

The first he easily remembered. It was the check he had written her. He had told her that he would pay her and he did. Except this time, 'VOID' was stamped on the middle with bold red letterings.

He eyed it oddly before looking at the extra piece of paper that he knew for a fact he did not put in. He opened it up and read: "Kai, I will not accept your check. When you asked for my help, you said that you needed a favor, and I gave it to you. I had a good time teaching you. And if anything you have already paid me with all the entertainment you had provided with your many mistakes."

Yes, she was patient with him but she did not hesitate to laugh at him every single time. One time while they were practicing with Udon, all of the hot noodles spilled on his hands and when he reacted, he knocked the newly boiled soup and it had landed on his lap. It didn't really affect him because he was wearing pants and not all of it spilled, but still she laughed so hard at him that it had gotten the attention of other people and soon they too were laughing at him.

He shoved the letter in one of his desk's drawers and tore up the check. Great! He had spent his vacation trying to forget about her, and it worked. But now he was thinking about her again. When he had read the letter, he pictured her telling that to his face. He propped his head up on his elbow with his cheek resting on his palm. I wonder what she's doing. Is she still on the phone?

Shaking his head he turned his computer on. Why was he thinking about her? Remember Kai, you dumb ass; she's not a super model. And just as quick as his thoughts came, his PC was finished loading.

Wow did that vacation really make him lazy… He didn't even want to open up the program. Instead he started to play games. But just to interrupt his thoughts, he received a call from Shizune telling him that Julia wanted to talk to him. Before he could tell her to put her on, he had told Shizune to tell Robin that he says hi. Dumb move actually. Shizune ended up teasing him, and all he had to say was can't I say hi to a friend? They argued for a while and had completely forgotten about Julia. He called her back after and did he get a beating.

Julia had told him that she had this ticket to a fashion show there in Japan. But the problem was that she didn't feel like it, and besides she had something to do with Johnny. It made him laugh when she said that, Julia was Johnny's partner in crim_e _and they were inseparable. They're cousins but people including themselves see them as twins. She told him that she'll fax him the ticket and even before he could decline she said bye and hung up.

_…_

He had gone to the show and when he went to work the next day, Shizune was out sick, so he had told Robin that she'd be the one to transfer his calls.

He had only reached his office when his phone rang. Robin told him that it was a call from some girl who doesn't want to give her name. And since only people he knew had that number, he allowed Robin to put her on.

It was the model that he had met the night before. She said that she was only going to be in Japan for a couple more days and was wondering if he wanted to have lunch with her. He agreed and they talked for a few more minutes. After he was done he pulled open a drawer to get a pen, but Robin's letter had caught his attention. Annoyed, he flicked it into the trash can. She was no super model! He looked at where it landed and noticed that he had missed. He picked it up off of the carpeted floor and looked at it for a while. She was no super model…

Smirking, he finally realized why he had been thinking of her constantly. She was no super model! And for once he found himself attracted to someone not of high class.

He hurried down to the first floor and found her at her usual spot, talking on the phone. He walked up to her and waited until she was done. "It's almost lunch."

"Yes, sir. Would you like me to do anything for you?"

He smiled and just looked at her. Not a super model… "Yeah, actually, yes I do. Let's have lunch together." He asked completely forgetting about the plans he had made earlier.

* * *

Kai sat on the ground in his room with his back leaning against the wall. His head buried in his hands in anger. If this is how it was going to turn out, he had just wasted two perfectly good years! But he knew it was a chance that he was going to take. Two years and two months! That was his longest and it was the one that hurt him the most. None of his other bad experiences could compare to this. None! He really did love her and he was really was going to marry her. Who hated him so much that he was made a fool of three times! In a row too! 

This was humiliating! He was so embarrassed! He did nothing! Absolutely nothing! He just stood there and looked at the two of them sleeping for a couple of minutes and then just walked away. He even took the freaking food! How stupid was that? He wasn't even thinking!

He had every opportunity to smash Tala but he just walked away like a damned pussy. And now there he was; locked up in his room all angry at himself for not being able to see this coming.

He punched the side of the night stand that he was currently next to, and watched as it shook. A 'clunk' noise was heard and he stood up annoyed. It was a stupid glass picture frame that was now facing down. And did he know what the picture was. He picked up the frame feeling the weight of the thick glass and flung it to the wall far across him.

Watching the glass piece shatter into a million tiny bits against the stone wall, he scowled loathing to accept the fact that that had just happened to him.

He dropped down on the bed finding no comfort in its softness. What was he going to do now? What could he do? He turned his head and came face to face with Hiccup.

* * *

"I have something for you…" Kai teased looking at Robin who eyed him from the bed. 

She threw him a pillow which he caught easily, "Stop giving me stuff!"

He laughed and opened his duffle bag. He had just come back from a short trip, and was he excited to be back. "No this is special. It's not only from me."

She moved to the edge of the bed to get a better look at him.

He noted her face softened when he pulled out a cute stuffed animal: a rose colored hippo with large cute felt eyes and a bright smile. "My mom made him for me when I was a baby. She had a lot of free time while she was pregnant so she put her time to good use. Only, she thought that I was going to be a girl so she ended up making the hippo pink instead of blue. I also had the hiccups when I first grabbed for it, so they named him Hiccup." He turned away as she made a face that clearly said she was about to tease him. "Don't. I like Hiccup, even if he is pink."

"He's cute, and you're gay."

"I am not gay." Rolling his eyes he walked over to the bed with Hiccup firmly in his grasp, "If you don't want him then fine."

She pulled his arm making him sit next to her. "He's really special. Why do you want to give him to me?"

He smirked, "Well he smells like me, so when I'm gone and you miss me you can sniff him." He laughed as he received a punch from the petite girl, "Alright! I was just suggesting that because I know you do that with my boxers and people would find that disturbing."

"I do not!" She pounced at him. "I don't even miss you that much. You're the one that's constantly calling."

"That's cruel."

She grabbed the hippo away from him and hugged it. "Wow, you're mom is real talented. It's still soft and new looking after all these years."

"Of course she's talented! She gets it from me!"

* * *

Since then Hiccup was usually with her. He buried his face in his hands once again; he couldn't even look at his childhood toy without being reminded of her. 

This wasn't punishment, was it? During the early stages of their relationship, he would constantly cheat on her. But that was such a long time ago, why would she wait two years to get back at him?

* * *

I can't believe I'm doing this again. He looked at Robin at her usual working spot; he was going to try to get back with her after their how-manyith break up. She had caught him cheating again and there he was ready to take her back. 

"Robin." He greeted as he stood in front of her, "Want to have lunch together?"

She didn't even look at him, she just shook her head.

"Why not?" When she didn't answer, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, so he was an impatient guy, he couldn't help it. "You have to understand me Robin."

She turned to him with a blank expression on her face. "It's always about you isn't it Kai? Yes, I do understand you. I understand that you were hurt and that you're insecure. But you have to understand me too. You have to understand that what you do hurts me too." She looked back at the computer screen, "I'm sorry."

He scoffed, what was she trying to say? That she's only with him because she pities him?

* * *

Kai stared blankly at the ceiling. He did cheat on her a handful of times and when the day finally came that she refused to take him back, he could've cared less. 

It didn't last long though.

* * *

Kai looked groggily at his old babysitter as she stood in his office lecturing him. He had been sleeping when she came in and started going on and on about how stupid he was. It wasn't as if he didn't already know, he just didn't need it to be rubbed in his face. 

Truth was that he missed Robin. It wasn't the same. When he was with her, it was fun to be with someone else behind her back. But now that she wasn't with him, he didn't get the thrill of cheating on someone anymore because he wasn't with anyone. Yes, he was being an asshole, but how could you blame him? Women had started it.

"Kai! Are you listening?" He nodded automatically. "Good, well, I just got my paycheck so I'm inviting you to dinner at this restaurant."

"First you're yelling at me, and then you're inviting me to dinner?"

Shizune crossed her arms, "Robin's going too."

"Why?" He spat. Shizune had known about their relationship since the beginning, well naturally because he had talked to her about it.

"The two of you will sort this out."

* * *

It was funny how correct she was, actually. Sure they didn't fix it over dinner, for a fact, the dinner made everything worse. All three of them had gotten into an argument with the two girls teaming against him. 

He had lost of course. Which ended up with him ordering hard liquor. And just to make things even more worse, not only was his mind starting to get unstable, Shizune had forced then to go to a club.

He had gone straight to the bar and started drinking. And what happened after was embarrassing, but it was what brought them back together.

Kai turned away from Hiccup and closed his eyes remembering how he had gotten so angry when a guy had asked Robin if she wanted to go over to his house. It was obvious what he wanted and he ended up getting punched in the face for it. Then the dramatics kicked in and he and Robin had another argument ending with the two of them angrily making out.

* * *

Robin looked at the time and called out to Tala, "Where's Kai. It's getting late and I haven't seen him around. Did he say he was staying at his office for the night?" 

Tala shrugged with the spoon still in his mouth. Someone had made breakfast and he needed to remember to find the said person and thank them. He looked around and found Hilary tiding around, removing the spoon he called out to her, "Hilary, have you seen Kai?"

"Yes, he made the breakfast. But I haven't seen him since."

Robin smiled, "Do you think he went to work already?"

"No. He always tells me or tells someone to tell me to watch over you."

Her smile faltered, "Gay guy." But then curved up again, "He probably went back to bed."

She left the two and walked the usual path to Kai's room and found herself right in front of the two large doors. She reached out for the handles and began to turn it when it stopped abruptly. Why would Kai lock the doors? Shrugging it off she tried knocking, but no answer came.

* * *

He shot his eyes open at the knocking that came from behind the doors. "Kai?" 

Robin.

His heart raced. He didn't know what to do. What _could_ he do?

He moved off of the bed and walked to the doors. Again she called out to him, but he did nothing. "Go away." He managed to say.

"Kai? What are you up to? Come down and eat with us."

'Us' as in she and Tala? He grit his teeth together, "I already ate."

She laughed. Laughed! How dare she just laugh? "Alright, if you're going to be like that then fine, I'm going to get the keys so be ready."

"No!" He punched the door, "Just fucking leave me alone!"

There was silence, until she spoke again, "Kai?" She called out softly, "What's wrong?"

He shut his eyes. So many unwanted feelings threatening to lash out at her, "Just go away."

"Alright. If you really want me to."

No, he didn't want her to go anywhere. He wanted her to be with him, to comfort him. "Just leave."

* * *

Robin looked worriedly at the clock. It had been already five hours since she let Kai had his alone time. Five hours was enough right? "Can I check on him now?" 

Tala sat on the couch working on his laptop. He hadn't gone to work because of the situation Kai was in so he did some work through the computer. "Yeah." He sighed, "I think you should."

She walked up the stairs and stopped at his room again before knocking twice.

"I told you to go away."

She bit the inside of her lip, "Kai, please, lets talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about."

He sounded so cruel and she was beginning to get nervous. "Kai. I'm coming in." She looked at the key in her hand and pushed it through its slot.

Again like he had done before, he punched the door when he heard the sound of the key turning, "Don't you even fucking try it!" He growled.

She flinched at the harshness in his tone, "Kai… Let me help you." She pleaded

"There's nothing wrong with me."

Fine. If he didn't want to cooperate when she asked so nicely, "What! What do you want Kai! I've asked nicely and waited patiently, what is your problem!"

He smirked, so what? All of a sudden it was his fault? That he was the one that was sleeping with someone else?

The door was pulled abruptly causing her to stumble in a little before she found her balanced and looked up at Kai. She froze and her voice was caught in her throat. He was glaring down at her with hateful cold eyes—they looked so disgusted at her and her gut began to turn in hurt. A shaky hand reached for his chest but was swatted away violently.

"My problem?" He hissed.

Her breath paced under his stare, and she still could not find her words.

"I'll tell you." His tone not getting any less sharper as he grabbed her arm and dragged her roughly down the stairs.

Staggering with the last few steps she finally managed a, "Kai you're hurting me."

He paused, even though how angry he was, he shouldn't be physically hurting her. His clenched his teeth together, he wasn't hurting her! So, his grip is a little tighter than usual, so what? She was just pretending! But still, he loosened it down a notch—before continuing to pull her to his goal.

Tala stood up immediately as soon as he saw how Kai was handling his girlfriend, "What are you doing Kai?" Worry written all over his face.

"You want to know my fucking problem Robin!" Kai snarled, completely ignoring his friend.

She shook her head; he had become something she hadn't seen before. And she was afraid. In the past, when he had gotten mad it was never to an extent where she was afraid of him. She still had her head on her shoulders, but now her brain was a mush and she couldn't say anything. She didn't even know it, but she was crying, and she couldn't feel it, all her attention was on Kai.

With a flick of his wrist, he pushed her into the direction of Tala. The redhead caught her with ease as she came into contact with his chest. "That's my problem." He scoffed.

He stalked back upstairs to get his keys. He was going to leave and had to walk past them on his way out the house. Robin was still in Tala's arms sobbing, and he looked away. He couldn't stand seeing it; it was supposed to be him and Robin, not Robin and stupid Tala! And all Tala did as he walked by them was look at him. Nothing… Neither of them offered any words, they had been caught in open water.

* * *

Kai sat in his car looking at his home in front of him. The engine was still on and purring steadily in its stationary state. 

Robin wasn't in his passenger's seat.

"_Kai I don't want to learn how to drive!"_

Tala wasn't behind him.

"_Kai you know I've got your back man!" _

He sat in his car _alone_ looking at his home in front of him.

True, they weren't the only ones in his life, but it wasn't like that. They all mattered, and there were a lot of them. It's just that he wasn't the person to lose anyone important and forget about them—no matter what happened. Those two took a big chunk out of him. And they probably didn't even know it.

He sat in his car alone looking at _his_ home in front of him.

No Robin.

No Tala.

* * *

Eww… The dramatics! Oh well… 

At least it's done.

Well not all of it.

Anyways remember how I was saying I might change this to humor, that's a big might so what do you guys think about that?

So yeah, I hope you guys like the chapter, even though it was sad.

Big THANKS for all my reviewers and readers! It's that time again! R&R!


End file.
